1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the present application relate to an apparatus and method of restoring a three-dimensional (3D) image using a depth image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional depth camera may be used to restore a three-dimensional (3D) image. A maximal distance measured by the conventional depth camera may be determined based on a modulation frequency used when the camera performs photography. For example, when the modulation frequency is 30 MHz, the maximal distance to be measured by the conventional depth camera may be 5 m. However, a real world that is to be restored as a 3D image may sometimes include an object that is located more than 5 meters away from the camera and thus, the depth camera may regard objects located beyond the maximal distance as being located within the maximal distance and may measure distances as such. This phenomenon may be referred to as depth folding. According to a conventional method, a single depth image is used to overcome the depth folding. However, it is difficult to determine whether a measured distance is a real distance or a distance affected by depth folding.